


You Don’t Know Me - Bucky X Reader

by beccysfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Hydra, SHIELD, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccysfics/pseuds/beccysfics
Summary: (Before Civil War)After waking up in the Avengers tower with no memory and a gun shot to your leg, you have plenty of questions. Who better to explain them to you than James Buchanan Barnes?





	You Don’t Know Me - Bucky X Reader

Bright light presses against your eyelids as you roll over in bed, it must have been at least midday, a intense pain shot up your leg as your eyes darted open. You freeze up. This isn't your bed, or your room. The room you lay in appears bigger than your whole apartment and not a single thing about it was familiar to you. The bed you lay in was at least a king size, bed posts on each corner. On the other side of the room sat two white suede couches facing a impeccably clean television. Each wall had a large window overlooking the city. Where the hell are you? You're wearing an oversized black shirt with the acronym "S.H.I.E.L.D" written across it and nothing on your lower half but underpants and a thick off white bandage. Warning bells rung in your head, you knew that name and brand. Your hand darts to the dresser for your phone but is stopped by the pull of a handcuff attached to the bed post. Your phone is no where to be seen. Your hands fiddle with the cuffs like you'd done this before, but for some reason, you couldn't remember when or why.

The handcuffs click open, you rub your wrist as you notice the purple tinged bruises on your fist. The door clicks open.

You rolled to face the door quickly. A beautiful red head women leant in.

"Afternoon" She said softly. 

"Natasha Romanoff" You said confidently.

"That's my name...what else do you know about me?" She said calmly, sitting on the end of the bed warily.

"Why am I here?" You question, slowly sitting up, whincing from the pain in your leg.

"Answer my question first" Natasha said a little more firmly, you frown, information came out your mouth before your brain could comprehend it.

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, orphan, trained by soviet intelligence in Russia, extremely dangerous and intelligent, fluent in french, Italian, Latin, Russian and English, almost no weak spots" You had no idea where the information spilling from your mouth was coming from but you were confident it was true and the more you said, the more that came to mind. She smiled slightly. 

"Almost?" She questioned sternly

"A bullet wound near your navel from one of your first shield operatives, you were set to protect a nuclear engineer when you were attacked by the winter soldier.   
You have also been robbed of the ability to ever have children by your teachers at the red room, that leaves you with one physical weakness and one emotional weakness, though I'm sure if anything were to happen to your buddies here, especially Clint or Steve, that would affect you a lot also" You spoke. She nodded slowly.

"Impressive...Mind me asking how you know all that?" She asked with raised brows  
"I...I'm not sure" you said honestly, Romanoff scanned your face, but it's clear you were telling the truth.  
An extremely tall, handsome man, leant in. The Winter Soldier.


End file.
